


A Night in Gotham

by Radiose



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Martian (2015)
Genre: M/M, 无差, 本马达衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *去年写了一点，前两天翻出来觉得还挺有意思的，又继续写了一点。感觉这一年时间里可以说是文风大变了……*充满私设和鬼扯*要把一个充满了严谨计算的宇宙和DCEU扯一起实在是太难了（虽然本文中并没有做数学题。总之作者宣布不对可能存在的任何bug负责（喂





	A Night in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> *去年写了一点，前两天翻出来觉得还挺有意思的，又继续写了一点。感觉这一年时间里可以说是文风大变了……  
> *充满私设和鬼扯  
> *要把一个充满了严谨计算的宇宙和DCEU扯一起实在是太难了（虽然本文中并没有做数学题。总之作者宣布不对可能存在的任何bug负责（喂

0  
Mark受邀去哥谭参加一个学术会议。哥谭的治安每个美国人都有所耳闻，不知道谁会选在这地方开会，给小丑送干粮么。  
前两天都平安无事地过去了。  
第三天他和同事讨论得太晚了，由于种种原因，他和其他几个同事住在另一家酒店，几个街区远。但他们都已经回去了。  
大概不会有事吧，他想着，还是走了出去。

在听到背后传来小混混嘻嘻哈哈的笑声和脚步声的时候他开始后悔这个决定了。  
他试图加快步伐，但身后远远缀着的都是年轻人，轻而易举地赶了上来，距离逐渐缩短。而他呢？就算上过太空，在火星呆的时间比所有人，包括掉在地球的那个外星人都久，他也开始上了年纪，长期较低重力环境下的生活又给他留下了些别的问题。  
身后突然传来了拳脚击打肉体的声音，还有几个小混混求饶逃跑的声音。  
最后一声被击昏时发出的呻吟消散在空气中，他慢慢转过身去，看到一个黑暗的影子。离他们最近的路灯坏了，后面投来的昏黄灯光在他身边镀上一圈金色。  
头上两个尖尖的猫耳瞩目，可他不敢说出声来，正如你只会在火星上质疑海王到底怎么跟鲸鱼讲话，而不会当他的面这么做。  
“谢……谢谢？”他拿不定主意碰到都市传说的时候该怎么做。很少有人被救了之后能碰到他本人，一般都是通过那支飞镖才知道自己是被谁救了的。  
但Batman没有回应他的道谢：“哥谭和波士顿可不一样，晚上出门当心点。哥谭的人心，比火星的环境可怕得多。”  
说完他没等Mark试图作出另一个回应，射出绳索飞走了。  
Mark看着他离开的方向，脑子里只有一个念头，所以哥谭的蝙蝠是看新闻的。  
平静下来后他也感到了荒诞不经，但正是通过这些细微的东西，人们才渐渐熟悉彼此。

 

1  
学术会议的最后有一个晚宴，Mark毫不意外地在这里看到了Bruce Wayne。  
哥谭的布鲁西宝贝跟一个普通的学术会议有什么关系呢，可是也没人不欢迎他来。  
Mark之前就认识他。他从火星回来，等到身体恢复后，NASA给他们所有人办了个party。那时他被引见给这位首富，他们告诉他，Bruce为救他的项目投了很多钱，最终没能成功的涉及中国的飞船的那计划也有很大一部分是他促成的。  
那时他已经微醺，脸上泛着红晕，对着Bruce举了举杯：“那我欠你一次。”顿了顿又补了一句，“Mr. Wayne。”  
Bruce笑着喝了一口酒：“叫我Bruce，Mark。”他确定没有人注意他们，才继续说道，“不管怎么说也认识这么多年了。”  
Mark一口灌下剩下的香槟，没有答话。

 

2  
回到地球的那次派对，其实不是他们第一次见面。那要追溯到很久很久以前。  
那时他们都才20岁。Mark在芝加哥大学读植物学。  
Mark是在微积分的课上认识Bruce的。他也不知道读植物学干嘛还要微积分，但那是必修课，所以他还是上的很认真。  
他喜欢坐在教室边缘的位置，Bruce隔着一个位置坐他旁边。  
他起初只注意到他精致的长相，和无论如何掩盖不住的娇贵气息。后来无意中看到八卦新闻，才想起原来那男孩是Wayne集团年轻的继承人。但他也没放在心上。  
他们隔着一个位子坐了一学期都没讲过一句话。

第二个学期的第一节课，Mark实验课做的太晚了，连白色实验服都顾不上脱就冲向教学楼。这样还是踩点进的教室。  
Wayne适时地站起来让他进去，他坐进位子时气还没喘匀，向他点点头致谢，一边手忙脚乱地脱实验服。  
课间休息时Wayne问他：“你是读生物还是化学的？”  
“生物。”

他们就这样认识了。年少时的友情来的很快，Mark很快就不叫他的姓了，Wayne少爷也没提出任何异议。  
他们经常在课间的时候聊天，还出去看过一两次电影。  
一年后，微积分修完了，他们一起拿了4.0的绩点。

但后来Mark再没在校园里见过Bruce。他看报纸上说，Wayne家的少爷放弃学业，去亚洲游历了。

一切尘埃落定后Mark又坐在熟悉的校园里回想人生时，他十分庆幸自己数学学得足够认真。

 

3  
晚宴上的最后Mark觉得自己喝得有点多了，头晕晕乎乎的透不过气。他随便掀起一片窗帘走进一个阳台，却意外的撞进了Bruce的专注眼神。  
想起他风流的风评和从大学时期就广受女生欢迎的历史，Mark觉得自己弄不好打断了什么心照不宣的艳遇。  
于是他举起酒杯问：“我打断了什么吗？”  
Bruce挑起嘴角笑：“没有。”举起他放在一边的高脚杯轻轻和Mark的碰了一下，“有时候也会觉得有点累。”  
Mark做出一个“噫你们这些放荡的有钱人”的表情。  
Bruce大笑起来，和他并肩倚在阳台护栏上，看着酒店花园。  
“所以……你现在在想什么？”Mark问。  
“超人类。”  
“唔，是嘛。哥谭的布鲁西宝贝也想这么严肃的问题？”Mark开玩笑似的说，却发现Bruce表情十分严肃。  
“你被困在火星的时候，我想过去找超人，带你飞回来……”  
“那可不行，我可不像他，在毫无防护的太空里我的血管可承受不了。”  
“是啊……他……他们也是这么跟我说的。”  
“但我现在早就已经平安回来了，你现在又在想什么？”  
“最近新冒出来的那个，绿灯侠。”  
“哦他啊，他怎么了？”  
“他的灯戒完全可以做出一个坚固的防护罩，可以把你带回来。如果他早点出现该多好。”  
“嗯或许吧。”Mark说，接着意识到一个问题，“为什么你对他们都这么熟悉的样子？”  
“嗯……你不知道他们都说蝙蝠侠和我有点不可告人的秘密交易吗？”  
“不……”Mark紧紧盯着他，“不是因为这个。”他的语气在酒精的影响下没那么严肃，但Bruce听得出来他已经进入思考的模式，不得出一个逻辑上说得通的结论不会罢休。  
或许酒精也影响到了他的脑回路，Bruce张开双臂宣布：“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”  
Bruce以为Mark会当这是一个玩笑，但他没有，反倒是一副被酒点燃了灵感的样子：“哎？这说得通，你们身高差不多，但他看起来更壮一些，应该是制服的问题。他基本不被受害者看到，也不被拍到，这样就不会有别的人发现你们身材如此相像……”  
Mark回忆起那天在小巷里遇见的蝙蝠侠本尊，越发肯定自己的推断有理，他把酒杯重重一放：“我的天啊Bruce！你是蝙蝠侠！”他顿了顿，寻找自己的下一句话：“那天谢谢你了。”  
Bruce悄悄摸出变声器放在嘴边：“不用谢，教授。”  
Mark惊奇地挑起眉，酒精使他的脑子不能正常转动，讲出了正常情况下他绝不会出口的一句话：“你这把声音在床上肯定特别辣！”  
说完Mark就往前一倒，Bruce急忙接住他，却发现他睡着了。  
Bruce感到脸上发热，他自己知道那不全是那杯红酒的缘故。

 

4  
Mark醒来时头痛欲裂，这也是为什么他茫然地盯着天花板看了好一会才发现这不是自己熟悉的任何地方。  
他从床上跳下来，环顾四周，越发确定自己不认识这个地方。  
他低头观察自己，发觉自己身上只裹着一件浴袍，恐慌之下头更疼了。  
门突然打开，走进一个陌生老人，臂弯里搭了几件衣服，Mark觉得那似乎是自己的。但他只是傻傻地看着对方，感觉自己已经失去了处理目前状况的能力。  
“早上好，Mr. Watney。我是Alfred，Wayne家的管家。昨天您突然睡着，Bruce少爷把您带回来了。我就擅自把您的衣服换了，现在已经洗净烘干。”  
Mark一颗心放回了原地。Bruce有个管家这一事实并没什么值得惊讶的，他没有可能才更令人惊讶一点：“谢谢你，Alfred。”  
“另外，我相信Bruce少爷已经把他的另一重身份告诉您了？”  
Mark又是一惊，接过衣服的手顿住了：“是的……虽然在你提起之前我还以为这是我喝多了的幻觉。”  
Alfred和蔼地笑了：“不，不是。现在少爷在餐厅等您一起用早餐，我相信如果你愿意加入他的话他或许会告诉你更多细节。”  
Mark猜Alfred或许是在蝙蝠侠背后帮他处理情报之类的细节的那个人。这个世界上除了超能力者之外几乎没人能独自处理这么大的一摊局面。正如他们在太空时有休斯顿——好吧他有段时间跟他们有点联系不上，所以他那时几乎每时每刻都面临着成为丧命火星第一人的命运。

于是他按着Alfred的指点去了餐厅，Bruce面前放着一个三明治和一杯咖啡，正在用平板电脑看新闻。  
看吧，他说什么来着，哥谭的蝙蝠也是看新闻的。  
他坐在Bruce对面：“早上好，Bruce。”  
Bruce抬眼看他：“早上好，Mark。”  
Alfred突然出现在他旁边，把他的早餐放在他前面，打断了他们的目光交流。  
Mark的头还是很难受，于是掩饰般的拿起咖啡喝了一大口。  
Bruce还是看着他：“Mark，我必须请你答应我，昨天我告诉你的那件事，请不要告诉任何人。”  
Mark一下有点反应不过来：“什么事？哦，你是……”他做了个手势把嘴唇封上，比了个OK的手势。  
他突然好奇心起，问：“你作为蝙蝠侠的那些装备都放在哪？真的有传说里的那个蝙蝠洞？”  
Bruce点点头：“就在这栋房子底下。”  
Mark笑出来：“真的？难怪大家要觉得你和蝙蝠侠有什么不可告人的交易了哈哈哈。”  
接着他突然意识到自己忘了件很重要的事：“糟了。现在几点了？我答应了下午要去休斯顿给NASA的新进宇航员们做个讲座。”  
Bruce冷静地回答：“十点，我派飞机送你去，肯定来得及。”  
Mark一下子不知道该感谢他，还是代表所有的工薪阶层做一个“你们这些有钱人”的表情。

5  
印有Wayne家标志的私人飞机在NASA的跑道上落下，Mark从上面走出来。  
Bruce在他身后问：“对了，Mark，你昨天晚上说的最后那句话，打算实地体验一下吗？”  
什么话？Mark愣住了，接着脑子里回响起了“你这把声音在床上一定特别辣！！！”是他自己的声音。  
“什么话？我才没说过！”Mark说完就跑下了舷梯。  
Bruce看着他通红的后颈笑了。

6  
Mark不知道的是，很快他就有了当面问Arthur他是怎么跟鲸鱼讲话的机会。  
只是他听Bruce讲了他最开始寻找海王的经历之后一点也不敢问了。

 

FIN


End file.
